


Another Crime, Another Sunday

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [47]
Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Pre-relationship sillines, They're not neceesssarrrilllyyy bad guys per se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: It’s not often that their heists went wrong.It’s also not often that Dimitri was foolish enough to injure himself on the job, but there’s no point in complaining considering the police were already catching up to them.





	Another Crime, Another Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation of Inspiration: 
> 
> "Tis, but a scratch." -- Monty Python
> 
> Fair warning: this has been skimmed for edits, but not fully beta-read

It’s not often that their heists went wrong.

 

It’s also not often that Dimitri was foolish enough to injure himself on the job, but there’s no point in complaining considering the police were already catching up to them.

 

“It’s only a scratch, Princess,” He cheekily spoke through the blood, daring to utter his stupid little nickname for her even amid the chaos. 

 

She was only seconds away from slapping him in disbelief.

 

“Shut up,” She settled for that pithy remark instead, seeing as how a slap would only give their current position away. She’d just have to wait to be back in their far-too-small room. 

 

(And Vlad would probably want to properly check them both over before she’d even be able to get away with it.)

 

“You’re an idiot, Dimitri,” She hissed, hoisting her partner in crime further up as they continued towards the van. He could only weakly chuckle in response, distracted by trying to stop the blood from escaping.

 

For all of his dramatics and for all of the blood, she knew it really was only a superficial injury and he’d be fine.

 

But, it did bring forth an idea that had been brewing for quite some time.

 

“From here on out, no more robberies. Just cons.” She already knew she’d have Vlad’s approval, especially after tonight.

 

“If we’re conning people, we’re not staying here.”

 

The van was just in sight.

 

“Oh? And where exactly did you have in mind?”   
  


“Somewhere West. Paris, perhaps.” She rolled her eyes, thankful for the darkness. He was always pushing to get out of Russia and go to Paris, had been since they first met. 

 

Personally, she couldn’t see them doing half as well in the City of Lights. But, if Vlad agreed to this, then she’d be outnumbered.

 

(And, in all honestly, it’s not like she could really say no to Dimitri...)

 

“Alright. We get out of here alive,” She glanced at his “scratch”, before they hopped into the now unlocked van. “And  _ you  _ get to be the one to suggest Paris to Vlad.”   
  


“Why me?” She hadn’t heard that type of whining in over a week -- probably a new record.

 

“Well, if I can learn to be a burglar, you can learn to finally ask for what you want.” She said, hitting the gas and completely missing his wistful glance.

 

“Yeah, well,” Dimitri paused, unable to come up with a snappy response. He could only lean his head against the glass and focus on stopping the blood.

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up:
> 
> "The cave you fear to enter hold the treasure that you seek." -- Joseph Campbell
> 
> Finding Nemo  
> The Incredibles (1 or 2)


End file.
